


Forgiveness

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Sister, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: Darcy clings to him, more tears spilling down her cheeks. “I love you, big brother.”Tony stares at her for a second, clearly memorizing her face before swallowing heavily. He looks at Bucky. “Take care of her.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Okay doing a little detour from my usual headcanon. Darcy and Tony are full siblings. Tony was fourteen when she was born and he raised her after their parents died.

**.**

Darcy coughs, trying her best to ignore the pain in her leg as she limps towards the other survivors.

“You’re bleeding, honey.”

She looks down at her denim clad thigh, fighting a squeak at the blood that is trickling from around the chunk of glass that had imbedded itself in her leg when the explosion had occurred. “It’s okay,” she whispers to the silver haired woman, accepting the hand she offers her. “As long as I don’t pull the glass out, I will be all right for a while.”

A man sitting at the end of the line looks at her in the darkened dim. “Aren’t you Iron Man’s sister?”

Darcy raises a brow but doesn’t answer, reaching out to wrap an arm around the small girl to her right, pulling her against her uninjured side. The girl looks at her leg before casting worried blue eyes at her. “Does it hurt?”

Oh fuck yes it hurts. Darcy shakes her head. “Nope. It’s just a boo-boo. Little band aid will fix it right up as soon as we get out of here.”

Another loud blast echoes above their heads. Darcy ducks down, pulling the girl down with her, the whole room shaking and tremblinig with the following gunshots. “There’s a fucking war going on out there!” The same man rants once the outside goes silent again. “They don’t know we’re in here!”

Darcy ignores him, leaning down to whisper at the girl. “What’s your name, honey?”

“M-Melissa.”

She hugs Melissa tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Melissa, I’m Darcy. Can you tell me what happened to you? Why are you here?”

“M-My mom was going into the bank and I said I would st-stay in the lobby. Sh-she didn’t come b-back out.”

Darcy swallows. She, Melissa, and six other people were in the lobby of the bank when it blew up three hours ago, pinning them down in this tiny cramped room. No sounds had come from inside and she already knew what was going to be found in there once the rescue crews arrived.

 _If_ the rescue crews arrived.

The man on the end is still panicking as more sounds echo over top of their heads. She couldn’t really blame him for being frightened but they couldn’t afford a freak out now.

Darcy guesses they are at least four feet deeper underground than they were before. The bank itself had been located on the corner of one of the back-end streets of the city and you had to walk down steps to get inside. They were the lucky ones.

There’s a second crash, much louder than the ones before. Melissa clings to her and Darcy hugs her back.

Then there’s light.

_“Darcy?!”_

Oh she could cry.

“In here!”

The hole that had just opened up the barren sky of concrete produces glorious light and oxygen. She sucks it in greedily, nearly choking though when she sees who stands in the light.

Her brother, his helmet down...and Bucky. They’re actually there.

“There’s eight people down here, including me! More people inside the bank!”

 _“Get these survivors out first!_ ”

Men and women in black and blue suits begin to rush down the hole, gathering up the people around her. Melissa lets out a soft cry when a female police officer tries to pull her away. She grabs the officer’s arm, bringing her down so her ear was next to Darcy’s mouth. “Her mother’s inside the bank. Possibly DOA.”

The officer nods, gathering up Melissa in her arms and carrying her to safety. Bucky and Tony are the last ones in, Bucky immediately darting to her side and examining her leg. Tony stares at her worriedly, brushing a lock of hair from her face. “You look like shit, kiddo.”

“Gee thanks,” she grins. She can take any amount of teasing from her big brother. She’s just so happy they are all okay.

“The glass is in there pretty deep,” Bucky announces. “You will probably need surgery.”

“Here!” Tony suddenly produces a scarf that one of the other survivors had left behind. Bucky loops it around Darcy’s thigh, tying it off tightly. Darcy hisses at the sudden throb of pain shooting from her hip right to her toes.

Bucky winces apologetically. “Sorry.”

“You all right? Anything else hurt?” Tony asks her. His gloved hand touches her shoulder, gently squeezing.

“I don’t think so,” Darcy replies. “When that window went _kaboom_ I just ducked for cover.”

“And got a chunk of it in your leg. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Bucky slides his arms underneath her and easily lifts her up. Darcy bites back a cry, looping her arm around his neck as she turns towards Tony. “There’s at least twenty other people on the other side of that wall. We haven’t heard any noise at all.”

“The room is actually two feet lower. The explosion rocked this corner so hard that this whole building is at a tilt. We’ll get in there.”

Darcy sighs, resting her head against Bucky’s shoulder as they begin their ascent out of the crater they were sitting in. She squints when they are swarmed in sunlight, looking up towards the sky. “Is it over?” she asks.

“Don’t know.”

 _“Darcy!”_ She smiles when she sees Steve jog towards them, coming to a stop when he sees who her buddies are. “Are you okay?”

“Other than a hunk of glass in my leg, I am hunky dory, Steven.”

Her smile becomes bigger when he kisses her forehead. “Thank god.” He looks back and forth between Bucky and Tony for a moment, shaking his head in bewilderment. “Get her to a hospital soon.”

“No I was going to just leave her here, punk.” Bucky rolls his eyes. Steve lightly smacks the back of his head and touches Tony’s armor clad shoulder before leaving.

_“Look out!”_

Bucky’s suddenly hitting the ground, his whole body covering Darcy’s as another explosion jars the teeth in her head. She looks up to the sky to see a second alien ship touching down, dropping more of its pods into the city. “They have to be stopped.”

Tony looks towards the ship and then back at her. “You’re right.”

“Wait – Tony!” Darcy reaches for her brother, her face contorting with a sob. “Not you! Not again!”

Tony gives her the saddest smile possible and her heart breaks even more. The three of them huddle together, Tony leaning in as close to her as he can. “I remember the day you were born. You were this tiny, red, ugly little thing that just wouldn’t shut up.”

Tears begin to spill down Darcy’s cheeks. “Tony, please...”

“As soon as the doctor put you in my arms, I was wondering what the hell I was supposed to do with you. And then you looked at me. You smiled at me.”

Bucky turns his face away, tucking his cheek against the back of Darcy’s head.

“That was the best day of my life,” Tony whispers before kissing her forehead. “I love you Darcy Stark.”

Darcy clings to him, more tears spilling down her cheeks. “I love you, big brother.”

Tony stares at her for a second, clearly memorizing her face before swallowing heavily, He looks at Bucky. “Take care of her.”

And then he’s gone, flying into the sky. Darcy cries out, nearly jumping from Bucky’s arms. “No! Tony, no!”

Bucky pulls her in close. “You need a hospital, Darcy.”

“I need my brother!” she sobs, burying her face in her hands. Bucky kisses her cheek, holding her as tight as he can before he turns away from the clouds that had just swallowed up that tiny speck of scarlet and gold.  

-;

“He forgave you.”

Bucky makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat, his hand sliding down her still healing thigh. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Maybe,” Darcy shrugs. “Maybe not. But he did. And so did I.”

-;

“Sir. Sir!”

His eyes slam open, mahogany searching the crystal blue above. He tries to talk but his throat hurts so much he can barely breathe.

“Don’t speak,” the woman says softly. “You’ve been in a coma for six months. We couldn’t find any ID on you.”

His blurry vision focuses and sure enough, he’s in a hospital room. He reads the woman’s name tag. _Dr. Carly Morgan._ He licks his cracked lips, searching for the words.

“Wh-where am I?”

“A recovery clinic in East Orange,” the doctor says. “You’re a survivor from the alien attacks last year. You’re very lucky, sir.”

Lucky. _Ha._ He’s lucky that he is in so much pain that he can barely think straight. He’s lucky that most likely every bone in his body is broken.

“Can you tell me your name?” Dr. Morgan asks.

“My what?”

“Your name, sir. We’ve been calling you John Doe. If you’ve got a name, then we can find your family.”

_Family._

“My name is...” He cries out then, pain crossing his chest. He screws his face up, fighting the agony. 

“Sir?” The doctor signals to a nurse that has appeared at the door. “Get me a cc of morphine.”

“Right away doctor.”

The nurse is gone. He cannot find the words. He knows his name. He knows it. He knows his name.

My name is...

_“Tony Stark.”_

**_-;_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been bouncing around in my head for a while that I just wanted to get it out. It’s not the best, more of just a drabble since my stuff is usually 3k words but it is also kind of an outline for a possible future fic. Any thoughts will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
